Billy Mayhew
Billy Mayhew is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in 2014. He was the gay lover of Sean Tully and is the shows first gay vicar. Overtime the character developed from a friendly and helpful vicar into a more darker character, as he was retroactively indirectly responsible for Susan Barlow's death, and soon became a drug addict. He is played by Daniel Brocklebank. Biography Backstory William Mayhew was born on the 23rd February, probably in the late 1970s. A younger brother Lee Mayhew was born several years after Billy. Billy rebelled against his father and dropped out of uni. He started hanging around with a few idiots. In February 2001 Billy was involved in a robbery on a petrol station. As they were driving away, they caused a crash. The woman in the car died but her son survived. Billy told them to drive away. Billy was never caught by the police for his involvement in the robbery and hit and run. The car was torched but not enough to destroy the fingerprints. They took fingerprints but could not find any matches on the system to known criminals in their database. Little did Billy know is that this would come back to ahunt him 17 years later in November 2017, and the victim of the crash was Susan Barlow, the sister and mother of his neighbours Peter and Adam Barlow. Billy later put his past behind him and became a vicar. 2014- Billy moved into Number 11 Coronation Street in 2014. He was the new vicar for the area. Billy became close to Todd Grimshaw. This formed a love traingle between Billy, Todd and Sean Tully. Later on, Billy gave money to his brother Lee Mayhew. In 2017, Peter Barlow and Billy had a row and in a moment of madness, Billy attacked Peter. Billy apologised to Peter and confessed to the police who took his fingerprints. Billy was soon arrested for a historical crime, way back in February 2001, almost 17 years ago, the hit an run which killed Susan Barlow. Adam Barlow did not yet know that the incident was the same one which killed his mum so he represented Billy. The police only spoke of the robbery, not the car crash, as they only thought the car was torched due to the robbery, and did not know about the hit and run. Billy confessed to Todd, saying he had told the driver to drive away after the prang and how he saw a woman and her son in the car. Billy later told Peter and Peter later got Billy drunk and kidnapped him to make him feel what Susan must have felt when she was dying of her injuries, and not being able to see Adam grow up. Peter took Billy to a cliff edge and scared him into thinking he let the car in reverse and off the cliff. Billy was laying down in the boot. Peter drove forward and wanted to scare Billy. He untied Billy and got him out of the boot, told him to find his own way back. Billy slipped. Peter did not want Billy's death on his conscience so tried to save him. Billy let go and fell down into the ravine, about 20 feet. He must have gone to the John Stape School of How to survive a huge fall as like Stape did 6 years earlier, Billy survived. A passer by called and the emergency services said that something broke his fall. (Could have been some vegetation on the side of the cliff). Ken told Billy to keep quiet about Peter's involvement to spare him prison. Ken told Billy that he killed his daughter. Billy came out of hospital in January 2018 and was temporarily in a wheelchair. He was on painkillers, probably Co-Codamol. Adam Barlow tampered with them when he was not looking. This was part of his revenge plan against Billy. Memorable info Born: 23rd February (year unknown) Full Name: William Mayhew Parents: Siblings: Lee Mayhew Spouse: None Children: None Foster Children: Summer Spellman Trivia Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Vicars Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Mayhew family Category:Redeemed Characters